Un Mauvais Dieu
by angel-of-dead
Summary: créatures facinantes et cruelles , attention à ne pas se bruler les ailes ...


**Auteur** : Angel-Of-Dead

**Catégorie** : Surnaturel / Désir

**Couple** : à vous de voir

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartiens , la chanson est « un mauvais dieu » de Manau , les G-Boys mais l'histoire vient de mon esprit tordu .

** Un mauvais Dieu **

Mon histoire commence là où la mémoire des homme faillit .

Un monde noir , les vampires étaient les maîtres de ce monde , nous étions leurs propriétés , ne nous appartenant jamais .

Fils unique d'une grande famille humaine , j'eue l'arrogance de faire un pacte avec mes tirants .Le pouvoir et la puissance étaient mes buts mais une chose me détournant de ces objectifs .

L'amour ou la passion comme vous voudrez .

Un soir alors que je négocias un contrat avec un groupe de chercheurs vampires , le Maître se présenta à moi .

**Je suis le noir, le sombre, collé à toi ton ombre.  
Je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie.  
La fin, le trou de ta tombe.  
Je suis ton pire ennemi, le cauchemar de ta vie,  
le temps qui passe et qui sourit devant ton agonie.  
En fait, le but de ma quête est de créer des tempêtes.  
Dans les profondeurs de ton être, je suis ton maître, le seul prophète.  
Viens lire dans mes tablettes.  
Tu seras mon adepte, alors accepte, et devant moi baisse la tête.  
Je suis un dieu qui dort dans les catacombes.  
Mon réveil sera furieux, tu verras comme je suis immonde.  
Maintenant ne perds plus ton temps.  
Va mon enfant du pouvoir des ombres rejoint les rangs.  
**

Une beauté sauvage et obscure dans des yeux améthystes , une démarche féline et cruelle , un sourire dévoilant des crocs tintés de carmin .

Je le désirais et lui aussi .

Peut de temps après , je devins son conseiller toujours présent , envoûté par le balancement de sa natte au creux de ses reins .Par une pulsion folle , il me prit comme calice , âme maudite du Maître mais âme libre de la hiérarchie .

Ombre de l'Ombre .

**Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes, encore  
une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres**

Un demi-siècle après mon passage dans l'obscur , une guerre contre la lumière et les hommes éclata .

Ne pouvant agir seul , je fut séquestré dans un bâtiment hors du temps , j'étais la faiblesse du Maître car moi mort il me suivrait de prés .

Les mages de lumière réussirent a enfermer le Maître dans des sceaux de pierres sacrées . Son réveil ne pouvait être possible que si son corps se réincarnait et était reconnu par son calice qui restait introuvable .

Les hommes prirent le pouvoir et éradiquèrent les vampires survivant , pourtant , les anciens et moi-même sommes toujours vivant .

Étant juste une âme seule , je ne vis que pour le retour de ma passion , de mon Maître .Un soir , la lune se leva rouge , signe que le passé était entré dans le présent .Je me suis mis en quête du corps de mon Maître .

Mes pas me menèrent face à une boite de nuit très peu fréquentable .Sur les murs des runes anciennes suintaient la magie noire , les clients n'étaient pas humains , leurs odeurs étaient infernales .

**Je suis le mal, l'impur, le maître de la luxure.  
L'avarice et le sexe sont les piliers de ma culture.  
Alors sois sûr, je serai vraiment dur, car telle est ma nature.  
M'opposer de toute ma haine contre les âmes pures,  
les hommes, les femmes, les enfants,  
à tous les opposants du pouvoir des ombres **

**qui s'abat sur la terre maintenant.  
Car oui, comme dit la prophétie, les tablettes, les écrits,  
ma lourde peine s'achève cette nuit, ça y est, ç'en est fini **

**d'attendre les siècles ont passé.  
Je n'ai pas su apprendre à bien me contrôler.  
Ma haine est comblée et je suis énervé.  
Les humains vont comprendre la colère d'un dieu du passé.  
**

La pièce devient noire et sur scène apparu un corps tout de noir vêtu dos aux clients , à moi mais la cascade de miels sur la soie noire de la chemise m'envoûta , me ramenant dans les limbes de mon passé face à mon créateur .

Le souffle coupé , je regarde ce corps se mouvoir avec sensualité , félin , d'un geste il se retourne, mon regard accrocha le sien . Il n'y a plus de doute possible , le corps du Maître est face à moi .

**Ça fait déjà tant déjà d'années que je suis enfermé,  
que l'on m'a condamné à errer comme damné.  
En enfer, à quelques pieds sous terre sans aucune lumière.  
Dans le royaume des ombres où règne Lucifer.  
Voilà, ma haine est si forte contre les hommes de foi  
qui ont osé claquer les portes fatales du mal,  
inscrit sur une dalle les mots magiques des druides  
qui m'ont servit de pierres tombales.  
**

Ses hanche enserrées dans un cuir noir avancent vers moi , ses mains fines et glacées se posent sur ma joue et une bouche pourpre s'empare de la chair de mon cou .

Comme dans un état second j'accepte la soumission totale face a mon Maître . Mon âme se mélange à la sienne et les runes vibrent , faisant s'écrouler les murs de la boite de nuit .

Les effluves de l'enfers libérèrent l'âme du Maître faisant revenir avec lui l'armée de vampires cruels et sanguinaires , mes frères ; ma famille et mon Maître .

**Mais maintenant j'arrive et le monde dérive.  
Tu n'pourras pas survivre car de sang je m'enivre.  
La terreur maintenant t'escorte.  
Le royaume de la peur qui ouvre ses portes.  
**

La prophétie a été réalisée et le monde sombre dans le chaos total mais mon âme trouve le repos auprès de ma passion .

**Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes, encore  
une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres**

AWORI

Angel: voilà l'effet qu'a sur moi une chanson glauque !!!

Duo : j'adore cette histoire , elle est grisante .

Angel : merci , et vous elle vous a plu ?

Duo : oooooouuuiiiiiiii. Une petite review pour l'encourager .


End file.
